1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device which can execute a printing process for the data of a storage unit capable of storing the data of plural jobs, an image processing system to which the relevant image processing device is applicable, a job processing method which can be adopted by the relevant image processing device, a storage medium which can store a program to achieve the relevant method, and the program itself.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventionally proposed office environment that the image processing system including the image processing device of the above type is used, in a case where the printing and the copying are executed by the image processing device or a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) in response to the instruction from a computer, the jobs are stored in the order of input. Then, the job output processes are sequentially executed in the order of job storage.
However, such a constitution does not aim at only the mere simple job processing method. That is, it should be noted that the relevant constitution is based on the product specification which premises, for example, that the jobs are not so confused, and the job itself does not have so large page number and copy number. In other words, in the conventional output environment, the jobs and the orderers need not be specially so distinguished.
Besides, the market place, called POD (print on demand), which expertly deals with printing and copying has been considered recently. That is, in the environment for using the image processing device in the POD, it is supposed that a full-time operator handles the job requested by a customer. Under such circumstances, there is a possibility that it is required to change the priority order of the jobs in the job output operation according to the degree of urgent for job sent from the customer.
Here, in such use environments for the POD, it is supposed that the job is processed in the state (or status) that a large number of matters, e.g., a large number of pages, a large number of copies, or the like, have to be intensively processed. On the other hand, according to diversification of kinds of originals, there is a possibility that the respective POD sites are specialized and divided. In addition, there is a possibility of encountering the state that the same kind of originals are printed massively, or the same kind of originals are continuously input.
As above, it is supposed as the use environment of the device in the POD to massively process a large amount of various kinds of jobs. In such a condition, it is supposed that the printer engine may be biasedly or disproportionately used, and such biased use of the printer engine may cause destabilization of the image quality. For example, when the originals of the same type are massively printed, there is a possibility of occurring the latent image of the printer engine and the afterimage phenomenon in the various processes such as the developing, the transferring, the paper transportation, the fixing and the like. Here, it should be noted that the afterimage phenomenon is the phenomenon that, even after an external impetus was left, the records thereof still influence the later image and process. More specifically, the hysteresis phenomenon due to the drum memory or the like (see the paragraph [0001] of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-138784), the excess and deficiency of toner supply to the developing unit (see the paragraph [0002] of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-139901), the nonuniformity of temperature adjustment of the fixing unit (see the paragraphs [0003] to [0004] of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-013450), and the like are supposed as the factors of the afterimage phenomenon.
Moreover, to cope with such a problem, the method of constantly activating in the image forming device the recovery program for stabilizing the image so as to always provide the certain image to the uses is supposed. Here, it should be noted that the recovery program is equivalent to the mechanism of activating various adjusting sequences prepared in the image forming device to achieve image stabilization and compensate image deterioration, and this mechanism is represented by, for example, color calibration. In any case, even if this method is adopted, there is a fear that the parts provided in the image forming device are used so hard more than necessary. Besides, for example, if the unevenness of the temperature of the fixing unit occurs in the main scan direction (i.e., far-and-near direction), there is a fear that the material (rubber or the like) of the fixing roller generally becomes short-lived. As just described, if the image forming device is biasedly or disproportionately used, there is a possibility of occurring some kind or another problem.
Moreover, in the above case, the consumable supplies such as toner and the like are biasedly or disproportionately used, there is a fear that the time necessary for exchange and maintenance of the consumable supplies lowers the whole performance.